


Allen's Hunger

by PaperFox19



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Allen had a great hunger, one helping was never enough for him. He never saw things as others did, so when those he has tasted come to claim him will he be able to choose or will his hunger get the better of him.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi/Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Allen's Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Allen's Hunger

Allen had a great hunger, one helping was never enough for him. He never saw things as others did, so when those he has tasted come to claim him will he be able to choose or will his hunger get the better of him.

-x

Allen wasn't the type for romance, he has done a lot of things in the past, things to survive and get by. It has come to give him a hunger for certain things.

It wasn't bad till after he joined the order, he was around such desirable men. It wasn't long before he was getting hungry.

Kanda was the biggest surprise, turns out all that tension between them was sexual. He caught the man jerking off in the showers, he apparently went in extra early just so no one would bother him or see. Lands stripped naked, his chiseled hairless body exposed to the empty room, his hard 9 inch dick standing at attention. He walked without a towel and stood under the shower letting the warm water cascade over his rock hard pecs, beautiful 8 pack abs, wash over his strong arms and legs to his feet. He groaned with desire as his cock and balls were sprayed.

He closed his eyes to focus his mind and fantasy. He thought of Allen, taking his huge dick in his mouth and sucking his strong sword. “Bean Sprout!" he moaned, pumping himself and teasing his nipple with his other hand. This is how Allen found him, beating his meat and teasing himself so temptingly.

The white haired boy couldn't help himself, to think he had just got back from a mission and wanted a shower and now he was getting a show. With only a large towel around his waist he slipped into the shower, Kanda hadn't realized he had been seen, and continued working his penis.

Allen had gotten on his knees, and moved to the front of Kanda's cut manhood, wet with pre and water. The boy leaned forward and took his cock grass into his mouth and gave his slit a few swift licks. Kanda moaned and came into the cursed boy's mouth.

His eyes widened in shock as he felt the boy swallow and clean his head with his tongue. “You!?" His face was hot with embarrassment. He didn't know what to do, it was clear he was busted, and as much as he wanted to throttle him for interrupting his masturbation and his personal humiliation the boy had him by the dick.

Allen chuckled, and batted Kanda's hand away. He brought his non-innocent hand to fondle his balls and started sucking his manhood.

Kanda moaned as he was worked back to arousal and brought to another release. Allen collected his seed in his mouth and swallowed this load in one big gulp. The swordsman blushed, he did his best to give a glare. “Don't tell anyone about this!" He ran off, giving Allen a good look at his sexy ass.

He was very tsundere about all this, he denied having feelings for Allen but not a day passed since then that Allen didn't get a taste of Kanda's cock, he never returned the favor but Allen didn't care that much.

Then there was Lavi, the red head bookman. It all started when they were on a mission together, they had been in a town that was superstitious of outsiders so after defeating the akuma and locating the innocence they were currently hiding while their looker was trying to find a safe way out for them.

The spot they were in was tight, and their bodies were pressed together, and Lavi was losing his cool. Allen smelled good, and his scent was radiating off him and filling the red head's sense of smell. His cheeks heated up as he got into it and his penis grew hard.

There's was no hiding it, his hard on was pressed right against him. “Lavi....you..."

“I'm sorry I can't help it," he tried to move away from Allen but that was impossible and only caused more friction between them. Lavi moaned, and looked away embarrassed.

He expected Allen to call him disgusting and kick him out of their hiding spot, but that wasn't Allen. Instead the boy reached down and massages the red head's tent, he groaned and bucked against his hand. He fisted him through his pants teasing his dick with friction. “Oh Allen!" His face was red, his body trembling from his touch.

Allen undid his pants allowing some ease on his pressure, and it gave him a chance to reach into Lavi's pants. The skin on skin contact had Lavi losing it, Allen's fingers caressed his hot flesh, and felt it pulse.

“Cumming!!!" He wailed and shot his load into his pants and coating Allen's hand. The cursed male brought his sticky hand out, and before the read head's gaze licked his hand clean, letting out noises of his enjoyment.

Their looker found them and got them a ferry home. Lavi couldn't look him in the eye, not without blushing anyway. Allen got sick of the silence and tension, so he yanked the man's pants down and consumed his sticky cock.

Lavi moaned as he was licked and sucked by his talented mouth. His full 8 inch penis was licked, sucked, and kissed to full arousal. Allen buried his nose in his thick bush of pubes nuzzling the soft hair as he took in his musk.

Allen worked him, giving long sucks and teasing licks, his normal hand coming up to rub his balls. The red head cried out his name as he shot his second load, and Allen drank him down with glee. The white haired male milked the red head all the way back home, draining his heavy balls until he passed out, a blissed out smile on his face. ´He sure can dish it out, definitely got to do this again.

Then there was Tyki, yes he was an enemy, but there was just something familiar about him. It was on another mission when the man cornered Allen, but he wasn't here for his weapon, no he was after a different kind of innocence.

He pinned the boy in the back of an ally, kissing him with fierce passion. Allen knew it was wrong, but he couldn't resist him. He kissed back, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met and danced together moving against each other sensual.

The Noah clan agent used his power to pass through his clothing like it wasn't even there, the white haired male moaned as the Noah touched his skin, flicking his nipples before moving down and over his abs. Small the while he held a smirk on his lips.

Before Allen could blink his clothing was ripped off him. This smirked as he eye Allen's massive dick, his length superior to Noah and human since he was a mix of both. His dick stood hard and wanting, reaching up to 16 inches. The Noah couldn't take it, he passed through his own clothes allowing his own 13 inch dick to come free.

Allen drooled at the sight, by far the biggest he had ever seen. His hunger began to kick common sense's ass. Their hard manhoods were pressed together, and Tyki reached back to grope Allen's rear.

Using the leverage he jumped against Allen, their hard cocks creating a wonderful friction, Allen began to leak pre thanks to it and the lustful groping of his ass. With every one of Tyki's frotting thrusts he gave the plump rear a squeeze. “Ah fuck yes!" He moaned.

“It feels great doesn't it, bet you haven't figured out your Noah power yet have you?" He asked, a charming smirk gracing his features. “Or why you have such a big dick?" He ground against his cock earning more moans from the white haired teen. He shook his head, his mind was hazy, all thoughts going towards tasting the man's massive penis. “Its simple, your cock isn't made for fucking it's meant to be fed just like the rest of your naughty body."

From the look on the boy's face he didn't understand, which was ok for Tyki he liked to show more than tell. He straightened out their dicks and pressed their tips together, their piss slits kissing. Tyki rubbed the heads together painting each other with pre. “Let me show you the power you possess." He added pressure to Allen's cock and to his surprise, his piss slit opened and began taking Tyki's cock inside.

Allen moaned as his manhood expanded, taking in every inch of the man's hard on. Normally having your pipe filled would hurt, but thanks to Allen's power all he felt was the new pleasure and friction of having something in his pipe. His cock swallowed all of Tyki's manhood, all the way down till his cock head was being tickled by his pubes.

Tyki's expression was priceless, Allen's cock was so tight and warm it felt so good, better than he could have dreamed. He ran his hands over the male's member feeling it pulse around him. “This is it, your Noah power, amazing right?" Allen nodded, lot of people were intimidated by his penis, he never thought anything like this would be possible, but then he lived in a world full of the impossible, being half Noah and all.

With Allen distracted by this new found pleasure, Tyki took this time to move, pulling his dick back only to thrust it back in. Both males howled with pleasure, and soon a pace was set that had them both panting heavily and shaking with need. Allen had to grab onto his partner just to keep steady.

Soon Tyki lost it, and he came as he thrust into Allen's pipe, painting the tube with cream. The feeling of his fun inside pushed Allen over the edge, his own pent up cum spilled out and pushed Tyki's cum and cock out of him, coating his crotch in a cocktail of cum.

They both caught their breath as Allen's seed continued to pour out and make a puddle on the ground. Still there was something needed to be done, Allen's eyes focused on Tyki's cum covered manhood. He licked his lips and dropped to his knees, resting in the puddle of seed. He was face to face with the Noah 's penis now, his own musk mixed with semen filled his sense of smell and had him drooling. Tyki said nothing, or risk pulling the boy from his Noah instincts.

Allen moved forward and began licking the soft cock. The taste was so different yet somehow familiar, the cocktail of semen was slurped down not letting a drop go to waste.

Tyki moaned as his balls were consumed and sucked clean. With all the licking and sucking the older male was hard again. He didn't need to ask Allen consumed his huge dick down to the root and began sucking him, working his hot mouth over his manhood. Tyki couldn't take it and fisted the boy's white hair as he neared climax.

Allen worked with talent, licking the underside, humming around him, clearly enjoying his taste. Attacking his head with each pull back, giving his tip a thorough tongue lashing, swirling about and flicking the slit. Tyki moaned as he was pulled over the edge, his thick cum shot over the boy's tongue and he greedily sucked it down. The taste was so very filling, he fell back rubbing his belly with a satisfied grin on his face.

Tyki got dressed and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. “Don't worry this was just a test run, now that I know for sure you are one of us I'll be back to feed all three of your hungry holes." He vanished, and his words danced in the half breed's mind.

´Three?' He thought, and it came together as he felt his hole twitch. Tyki was true to his word, in one form or another he'd visit Allen fucking his mouth, cock and ass and fulfilling his hunger.

With his hunger being satisfied he didn't go to Kanda or Lavi, often making excuse after excuse that he was busy.

Kanda wasn't stupid, he knew there must have been someone else. He thought it best he moved on but that wasn't him he was a fighter not a runner. He decided to be more romantic and show his feelings for him. The swordsman bought flowers and chocolate, and planned to visit Allen his room. He would confess his love and the two would share in a lover's embrace, that was his plan anyway.

Lavi was having a similar worry. He believed that Allen had found a more experienced person and was tired of him. So he didn't let it go by, he started training himself. Using a cock ring he spent hours teasing his body, flicking and rubbing his nipples; imagining it was Allen, caressing his hard cock not allowing himself release, he went as far as playing with his ass and massaging his sweet spot. He imagined hitting Allen's sweet spot, having him cry out his name in pleasure. With his cock trained and his body ready he planned to go to him and show just how much of a amazing lover he could be.

He wore no underwear, and he headed to Allen's room, but who was to arrive at that moment but Kanda. “You!" The swordsman snapped.

“You? Don't tell me those are for Allen?" The exorcist blushed, but focused on glaring.

“I'm here for Allen get lost."

“Well I'm here for Allen so you get lost." He wasn't backing down, sparks flew between them as their gaze clashed with the other. Their passions burning and if nothing was done it was gonna blow up into a fight!

Before they could come to blows, a loud moan came from Allen's room. “Ohh fuck yes!" The two blinked, and looked at each other.

They both had the same thought. ´Who the fuck was in there with him?' Not waiting to find out, they burst into the room, what they saw made them freeze.

Tyki was slam fucking Allen on his cock, the boy's own massive prick bouncing up and down, whipping his pre about. The Noah 's hand was guiding Allen up and down, while his other was teasing his nipple. His lips were attacking the exorcist's neck drawing moans and cries of pleasure as his dick plundered his ass.

They couldn't decide what shocked them more, the fact a Noah was in the base and fucking Allen, Allen's huge cock, or the fact that seeing Tyki fuck him was a major turn on. Their cocks throbbed in their pants making rather impressive tents.

Tyki saw them and smirked. “Looks like we got company." He turned the white haired male's head to the side so his lust drunk eyes could focus on the two.

“Kanda? Lavi?" He gasped, only to moan as Tyki's manhood brushed his sweet spot.

Lots of questions ran through their minds,but with their blood ryshing south, they couldn't find a reason to ask them now.

“Why don't you two shut that door and come join us, I'm sure Allen here is extra hungry, right?" He purrs into the boy's ear.

Lavi remained frozen in place and it was in fact Kanda who shut the door. “The bean sprout is mine, I won't just hand him over." He stripped off his clothing, down to his fundoshi, which was tenting up nicely.

Tyki just smirked. “Fine I don't mind sharing." With that said, Kanda walked forward, rubbing his dick through his under garment. When he was close enough he removed it letting his massive penis spring free. He laid his fundoshi over Allen's face.

The boy moaned, as Kanda's musk assaulted his senses. It fueled his hunger and his insides tightened up, making Tyki moan. Kanda helped support his legs and raised his feet up. “Don't think I'm doing this cause I have a fetish or anything I'm doing it to be romantic!" He snapped, his hands began to massage his feet, earning more moans from him, the ponytailed male even went as far as licking them. With each swipe of his tongue it sent a jolt of pleasure racing through him, his toes curled and his insides clenched.

Tyki was loving the tightening, he knew letting them join in would be fun. He peered over at the red head who was still frozen, but by his tent he was enjoying the show. “Why don't you join in, his cock is free?"

“His cock?" Deciding to show rather than tell, Tyki reached forward and grabbed the head of his penis, he thrust his finger inside his slit and both males were surprised as instead of a cry of pain Allen moaned in pleasure and his middle finger went deep.

´His body is full of surprises.' Kanda thought and nipped his heel, before running his tongue back up along his sole to his toes. As his tongue moved he has worked their magic, massaging him.

Lavi gulped as his manhood threatened to rip through his pants. Swallowing his pride he stripped off his clothes, allowing his penis to spring into the air. His cock was completely soaked with pre. He stepped over to them and he lined his cock up with Allen's, Kanda moved to allow him entry.

Tyki removed his finger, and let the red head position his cock, their tips kissed and Lavi gave a test push and gasped as his cock was swallowed up. He moaned as he slipped into his tight pipe. The bookman held his monster dick as his own penis was soon sheathed inside.

The heat and wetness was something he never felt before, and he was so glad he trained himself or else he would have cum already. Lavi pulled back and thrust back in, he moaned as the friction increased. Tyki had enough waiting and he started moving as well.

Allen moaned, he felt helpless against the pleasure racking his body, but the pure hunger inside him override everything else. The feel of Tyki's manhood thrusting inside him, the friction between his inner walls and his massive penis felt amazing, and the Noah kept hitting his sweet spot. Lavi was going to town in his cock, his own member rocking back and forth and it sent the unique pleasure coursing through him, especially when his balls kept slapping against the tip. Kanda's fundoshi kept filling his sense of smell, the smell of his aroused dick intensified the hunger, causing his insides to twitch and clamp down on them. Then there was the assault on his feet, which he never knew we're so sensitive.

In and out, in and out Tyki and Lavi went fucking their respective tight channel, Allen was shocked he lasted so long. Lavi was thrusting in faster and faster and the white haired boy felt him twitch like mad. “I trained my cock, I wanted to be a better lover for you since you've been so amazing to me!" He confessed, giving moans here and there. He thrust harder and faster, his cheeks redder than his hair.

Both males inside him were on the edge, Tyki had been at it a lot longer than them. Soon the pleasure won out and they came, Lavi spilling into his pipe while Tyki shot right against his sweet spot. Allen cried out as his own release washed over him.

The exorcist's cum shot out, forcing the red head's out, and his cock was forced out. He was still hard as his crotch was covered in cum, his pubes penis and balls were painted white, the rest of the cum spilled over his own massive dick.

Tyki was also still hard, and he kept fucking the boy's now cum filled hole. Lavi moved up offering his cum covered crotch, so the exorcist raised the fundoshi up a bit and began licking the cocktail of cum off him. Kanda moved up and positioned himself at his piss slit.

The swordsman pushed in, moaning at the tight wet heat the envelopes him, he wasted no time and started fucking him fast, his balls slapping against his tip with every thrust. Tyki matched his pace, both male's fucking fast inside him.

Allen moaned but focused on his cleaning Lavi's crotch. His tongue lapped up the semen on his shaft, earning moans of pleasure from the red head. Once his cock was clean, he went to his balls, licking and lapping them before taking each nut into his mouth and giving him a few choice sucks, and when he moaned he sent pleasing sensations through his sack.

Kanda was lasting a lot longer than Lavi did, he kept breathing his penis in Allen's and with each pull back it was almost like being sucked on. He held the white haired boy's manhood as he started thrusting faster and harder. His eyes closed as he focused on the pleasure and their connection.

Tyki found it hard not to smirk, if he had known it would have been this hot he would have fucked Allen out in the open sooner. The boy's insides kept squeezing him so much he was already twitching and drawing nearer to release.

Allen finished cleaning Lavi, but he was far from done with him. He wrapped his lips around the boy's tasty cock and began to suck on him. He deepthroated him like a pro, and gave long and powerful sucks from the base to tip. Pleasure filled moans echoed the room, even the stoic Kanda was moaning as the intense rut continued.

Kanda came first, shooting his load into Allen making the boy moan. His pleasure caused him to tighten around Tyki and his moans sent pleasing vibrations through his penis. The two came together, the Noah spilling even more cum inside Allen, while Lavi's back arched, and he came shooting his seed into the boy's waiting mouth.

His seed was slurped down, and Allen kept sucking milking every last drop he could. Allen found his release and coated Kanda's dick with his seed, Kanda pulled out and brought his pulsing manhood to his mouth and drank his release, there was so much he couldn't contain it all and the seed spilled off running down his pecs and abs.

The males weren't done with him yet, but it was time for a change in position. They pulled out of him and took new positions.

Lavi was on the bed with Allen on top of him, the boy's back meeting the red head's chest. His cock aimed at his hole, he pushed in moaning. “Fuck he's so tight!"

“Yep his hungry body always tightens up." Tyki explained while Lavi moaned as his penis was swallowed up.

Kanda wanted in so he spread Allen's legs and lined his cock up with his cock and cum filled hole. He pushed in, both Lavi and him moaning at the extra friction and heat between and around them.

Allen was drooling, he had two big dicks inside him and it felt so good, once again his Noah ability allowing him to feel no pain. His insides clamped around them, and that was there que to move. Lavi pulled back first, leaving only the tip inside, and when he thrust in Kanda pulled out. This was there rhythm in out in out, never letting him feel completely empty for a second. Tyki hung back and watched the two fuck Allen's cum filled ass, his seed making him nice and wet for the two. The trio were moaning in pleasure, and were working him to his next release.

Finally wanting in he climbed on top of Allen. He lined his massive length against his, and thrust in, Kanda and Lavi moaned as his sheath tightened up from his pleasure.

Allen wasn't just gonna lay there and get fucked, with Tyki's position his ads was close to his face, so he spread the man's cheeks and began licking his tight pucker.

His tongue action had Tyki moaning and bucking back. The wet muscle pierced him, and began darting back and forth, tongue fucking his tight ass.

Sweet seconds became pleasurable minutes and became amazing hours. All of them holding back to make this last. Kanda and Lavi stopped seesawing, and were now fucking him together both their manhoods thrusting in unison.

It was Tyki who came first, hard not to with his ass getting teased and his cock being consumed. He shot his load and his spent dick left Allen's pipe his dick snapping up pulsing.

Kanda and Lavi came together flooding him with their seed. Allen came last his seed erupting over all of them. They lay there covered in sweat and cum, panting from the most intense release ever. As they lay there basking in the afterglow one thought run through their minds. ‘This cannot be a one time thing.’

The trio of tops shared a look and nodded, making a silent promise to work together and keeping Allen to themselves. They got a shower in and laid down to rest.

Tyki left the Noah family, he wasn’t the first Noah to leave the family and wouldn’t be the last. Kanda worked on his attitude and allowed himself to let his walls down and show Allen he was a good lover and could reach him emotionally as well as sexually. Lavi continued to work on his body, training himself so he could be with Allen more sexually as well as emotionally. So lots of dates for Kanda and lots of training and sex with Lavi.

Above anything else they were happy, and making their relationship work. Allen never strayed his lovers were satisfying his hunger perfectly.

End


End file.
